


Stars & Hearts

by octopus_in_space



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Shenanigans, mysmevalentinesdayexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_in_space/pseuds/octopus_in_space
Summary: The idea was to do something together for Valentine's day.Seven had pitched so many ideas rapid fire, starting with visiting the local zoo and/or aquarium and ending with traveling to the International Space Station, with a dash of questionably legal suggestions in between.MC had cheered him on, and then suggested something slightly more reasonable: baking.





	Stars & Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @minmoes on tumblr as part of the mysmevalentinesdayexchange!  
> Hope you enjoy. :)

MC wasn't really sure how they got here.

The idea was to do something together for Valentine's day. Instead of each party surprising the other, it was meant to be a shared endeavor, something they created together.

Settling on one idea had been a struggle. Saeyoung had pitched so many ideas rapid fire, starting with visiting the local zoo and/or aquarium and ending with traveling to the International Space Station, with a dash of questionably legal suggestions in between.

MC had cheered him on, enjoying the way that Saeyoung had been practically vibrating with excitement, and then suggested something slightly more reasonable: baking.

She was better at cooking, but she never missed the contentedness that passed across Saeyoung’s face when she was active in the kitchen. He always looked at her as if in a dream, with happiness curling around his features and giving them a hazy look. Half human, half shimmering painting. Her heart always broke a little with joy, as though growing bigger every time she saw Saeyoung so happy.

So, what better for the two of them to do than to create something together?

When she had asked Saeyoung what he would like to bake, he had immediately responded with “cake”, paired with a nostalgic look that flitted briefly across his face.

She smiled with a hum, and had set out to go buy the materials while Seven cleaned up the kitchen and got out everything they needed.

When MC had returned, the kitchen looked squeaky clean and ready for baking. Mixing bowls, rubber spatulas, mixers, cake pans were present, and she added the flour, milk, eggs, and other odds and ends.

She could feel the barely suppressed chaotic giddiness radiating off of Saeyoung, which should have been her first hint that something would go wrong.

One impossibly short half-hour later, and it looked like a bomb had gone off. 

Every single possible surface was covered in flecks of batter or flour.

As MC turned to survey the full extent of the damage, she heard a steady plip plip noise. She looked across Saeyoung (who seemed to be cleaning cake batter of out his armpit) to the sink and stared at it. After an intense couple of seconds (and the sink failing to deliver), she sighed in defeat, and let her eyes skate across the rest of the kitchen. Butter on the kitchen cabinets above the counters, flour all over the counters in hand print shapes (mostly Saeyoung’s), and still, that damn dripping noise.

MC let her eyes drift up, up, up over the cabinets and shelves to the ceiling, where she found the source of the noise: a glob of cake batter.

She burst out laughing and tapped Saeyoung on the shoulder with one hand, while pointing upward with the other. “Look, new record!”

Saeyoung let out a bark of laughter before picking MC up into a hug, crushing her to his chest as he spun her around happily. She squealed in laughter at the unexpected movement, and used a hand to steady herself against the counter after he put her back down.

“All right, MC! I’ll set these to bake, you set the timer. Then we can get to the frosting!” Saeyoung announced as he gestured to the baking rounds, filled with whatever had actually managed to make it in. The baking rounds were filled in uneven heights, so it was likely that they might end up with an uneven number of layers, but it didn’t really matter. Any thought of perfectionism had gone straight out the window when batter had made it to the ceiling.

“Yes, sir, Captain Seven-Oh-Seven!” MC gave a mock salute as she set the timer and then grabbed a rag to wipe down a small area for the next step. Once that was done, she pulled out the ingredients for the cream (which would also serve as the frosting), as well as another mixing bowl and a hand mixer. Saeyoung was hovering around her, moving from her left side to her right, peering over her shoulders, trying to see what she was going to do.

MC laughed at his antics and gestured to the butter. “Saeyoung, if you want to help, chop up the butter so it’s easier to mix, please!” He practically flew to grab a knife, and by the time she had added the rest of the ingredients to the mixing bowl, he had already finished chopping up three sticks of butter and slam dunked them into the bowl with a triumphant whoop, sending a cloud of cocoa and sugar flying into their faces. 

She coughed at the sudden assault and stuck her tongue out at Saeyoung, who leaned in for a quick kiss to mollify her, and wrapped his arms around her. She mock grumbled for a moment, feeling buttery hands slide against her, before he grabbed her hand and spun her away from him. “What next?” he chirped with a smile.

“Next? We mix!” MC grabbed the hand mixer and tossed the cord at Saeyoung, who plugged it into the nearest outlet. 

“Want to do the honors?” She gestured at the mixing bowl while offering the mixer to Saeyoung, who took it from her with a flourish and immediately flicked the hand mixer to its highest settings. MC watched the whole scene with a muted sense of horror, already knowing exactly how this would play out.

As soon as the mixer made contact with the contents of the bowl, butter splattered everywhere. She felt a couple of globs land on her face and arms with a smack.

“Turn it down, Seven!” Before she even completed her sentence, he had turned down the mixing speed, but it was already too late. He turned to her, chunks of butter sliding down his glasses, a sheepish smile on his face. “Looks like God Seven was too fast for this batter! Do not fear, I will atone by cleaning every inch of this kitchen!”

MC waved him off with a hand and a chuckle. She knew what his “cleaning” was like, but appreciated the thought. “Don’t worry about that! We’ll take care of it later.”

She grabbed a plastic spatula and moved back toward the mixing bowl. “I’ll help you!” Saeyoung scooted over to the side, still mixing what was left in the bowl (more than initially expected.) MC started scraping the stuff that had accumulated on the sides and pushed it toward the center of the bowl with one hand, and held the bowl sturdy with her other.

“Thanks, babe!” Saeyoung wrapped his now free hand around MC’s waist, pulling her against him with a satisfied hum. He leaned his head against hers as he watched the ingredients mix together, all the different colors blending into one. Saeyoung gently angled his head so his nose was against MC’s hair and inhaled, her scent filling his heart and putting him at peace.

This was perfect.

For a moment, he forgot that time existed, and just listened to the whir of the hand mixer with his love tucked close by his side, warmth suffusing every cell of his body, from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes. Even his heart, something he thought he would have to hide away for the rest of his life, was fit to burst. 

Saeyoung hummed happily and started to wiggle side to side. MC bumped hips with him and started to sway in time, humming along.

Once the batter looked smooth, MC laid a hand on the arm that was holding the mixer, and looked up at him with a grin. “Looks good, Captain Chef Seven!” 

Saeyoung let go of her and turned off and unplugged the mixer. He then removed the beaters from the mixer and offered one to MC. They made quick work of licking off the extra batter off the beaters, carefully avoiding eye contact but standing close to each other, and then tossed them into the sink, where they landed with a clang.

The timer for the oven went off right after, and MC busied herself with opening the oven, hands already safely in oven mitts, and grabbing the first baking round, the hot air from the oven making her squint. “Saeyoung, could you grab the cooling rack for me?”

He looked around the kitchen and deftly grabbed it, sliding it down the counters with a screech. It stopped right at the edge of the counter, looking almost smug. Seven sent her a triumphant look, and she set down one round on the rack, shortly followed by the other.

“Now, we’ve got to wait for the cake layers to cool before removing them from the baking rounds. Let’s clean up a bit.”

“Got it, let’s go!”

MC shucked the oven mitts, and she and Saeyoung busied themselves with moving dirtied tools to the sink and wiping down the counters where needed, ducking past each other and bumping hips playfully whenever they could. Before they knew it, between their playful flirting and cleaning, ten minutes had already passed.

MC brought the back of her hand against one of the cake rounds, testing its temperature. Finding it cool enough, she released the latch, leaving the cake and the bottom of the pan on the rack, and pulling off the wall. Saeyoung followed her actions with the other round, and they set the removed parts to the side. MC looked at both cake layers with a critical eye. Both looked fluffy and moist, but one was easily twice the size of the other. It hadn’t looked like there was that much more batter in the round, but there wasn’t much to be done about it now. The layers would end up a bit uneven, but they could cut both in half, and have the thicker layers on the top and bottom of the cake. The cake sure would be interesting. 

MC turned to Seven.

“Captain Chef Seven! Do you want to cut the cake layers or apply the frosting?”

“Frosting, please!” There was a glint in his eye, and she wasn’t sure she liked it. He grabbed a rubber spatula and saluted her with it. “Ready, Captain MC!”

MC laughed and grabbed a long knife suitable for cutting the baking rounds, as well as a platter for what would become the cake.

She lifted one of the cake layers from the pan. Satisfied that it wasn’t sticking nor looked burnt, she took the knife to it and carefully cut the layer in half horizontally, creating two layers out of one. Saeyoung watched her precise movements with admiration, and brought the mixing bowl with the frosting closer.

MC placed one layer on the platter, and Saeyoung slapped down some batter without hesitating, spreading it out quickly and haphazardly. Somehow, it ended up more even than expected, and both of them were pleased. They took turns placing down cake layers and batter until all four layers were placed, buffered with thick layers of cream, and all that was left was covering the sides of the cake.

Saeyoung busied himself with this task, brows furrowed and his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. MC took this chance to sneak over to the bag of ingredients, pulling out two vials. They shook as she walked, which made Saeyoung perk up instantly, but he pretended not to notice.

Once he was done, he presented the cake to MC, gesturing to it with both hands and a tadaaaaa! 

MC’s mouth curved into a smile and she looked at cake and partner fondly. “Looks perfect. I’ve got just the thing to top it off!”

She wiggled the two vials in front of Saeyoung, revealing colored sprinkles. One had star shaped sprinkles, and the other one held hearts.

Saeyoung’s face lit up. “That’s perfect!” He took the heart vial from her, and they both uncapped it, with MC flicking the cap at Saeyoung, and dodging as he did the same to her. They both started sprinkling the decorations on the cake, hearts and stars intermingling. A couple of strays ended up on the sides of the cake, and others bounced onto the counter. Saeyoung grabbed a stray heart sprinkle and offered it to MC. She nibbled it off of his finger with a smile that started off sly but quickly lightened into something more carefree. In return, she grabbed a couple of stars and mimed tossing them. Saeyoung opened his mouth and she tossed them at him. Some landed in his mouth, but others bounced off of his face, and one got stuck in his hair. 

They both burst out laughing at that last one.

MC moved closer to Saeyoung and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

“So, what do you think of baking cakes now, star-eater?”

Saeyoung leaned down toward her, touching his forehead to hers and wrapping his arms around her. He hummed happily, glancing at the cake before looking back at MC with a soft smile.

“Anything with you is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> (first time writing fluff and I had angsty music on repeat the whole time, lol.)


End file.
